Field of the Invention
The box seat is a positioning device to be used for therapeutic intervention and evaluation. This apparatus is designed to be used in conjunction with physical therapy and not as a permanent seating apparatus. Used correctly, this device will assists therapists by properly and safely positioning their patients during therapeutic intervention. The box seat was designed to be used on mat tables, patients beds, or on the floor. Once the patient is properly positioned, the therapist can work hands free on isolated tasks. Complex patients that often require two therapists to handle will only require one and will enhance valuable therapy time.
Occupational therapists and rehabilitation engineers are often frustrated working with patients on mat tables that do not provide positioning options. The box seat is designed to enhance treatment sessions by providing a supportive surface for the patient.
The box seat offers a variety of positioning angles, lumbar and lateral supports, head support, and pelvic position strap and wedges for optimal spinal alignment. Also included are documentation forms to mark the patients therapeutic progress, goniometer's, wheelchair assessment forms, an easy guide to selecting appropriate seating systems, and a video tape to provided guided instructions as to the use of the box seat.
This device works in numerous settings and with a variety of diagnoses both adults and pediatrics. From the rehab gym to the home health patient, positive therapeutic results can be obtained by helping patients maintain correct posture and trunk stability. The ability to be set to a variety of positions assists with the evaluation process and helps the therapist to choose appropriate accessories, included with the seat, for the particular needs. Importantly, the patient also feels more secure when positioned properly and more inclined or able to participate in a treatment session.
This product can be used with adult, geriatric and pediatric patients. It can be used with a variety of diagnoses including but not limited to; spinal cord injury, traumatic brain injury, multiple sclerosis, amputees, cerebral vascular accidents, cerebral palsy, arthritis and general debility. This product can be used in a variety of settings such as acute hospitals, rehabilitation hospitals, assisted living, nursing homes, home health, and for private home use.
The therapy kit, integral with the box seat includes: one (1) lateral support strapping system; one (1) removable head rest; one (1) lumbar roll; one (1) demonstration video; one (1) measuring tape; one (1) packet of treatment documentation guidelines; and one (1) piece of non-slip material to be used under the patient.